Kitty Hybrid
by kazunexkarinlovr
Summary: okay, so this story is a mugen spiral thats been kamichamized and karin is a mystic and kazune is a demon hybrid who is turned into a kitty by karin and now has no choice but to live with her. how will it turn out? please read it and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

I layed there.

Covered with my blood…dying? I don't know…

I am numb to the bone from the rain as my body starts to take shape and form into something other than a hybrid…

I started to shrink and I grew paws. Whiskers. Long tail. Triangular ears.

I opened my eyes and rain flooded around me as I layed in a pool of water/blood.

I noticed the feeling coming back into my body.

Then I wished I hadn't gotten that feeling back once the tidal wave of pain started to rip my body apart.

Something was around my neck. It wasn't anything bad I hoped, then someone said; "poor kitty…" I hated humans, they were always oblivious when a person was in need…

Even if that person in need, was a hybrid demon.

Hands snaked around my back and side bringing searing pain through my body.

Which I was going to scream and voice it but all the came out was a small

"mrow…"

"oh, your hurt. You poor thing…you have a very pretty collar. Are you a girl?" the human thought I was a _girl cat_! How embarrassing.

"oh, you're a boy." She said aloud.

If I were in 'human' form I would have been blushing.

That's when I passed out.

_three weeks later:_

"awww!" Jen said loudly as I sat tangled in yarn upside down.

Its been weeks since she discovered me in the rain and brought me home.

I constantly try to tell her who I was—kazune, the prince of demons—but all that comes out is stupid cat talk.

"shadup!" I yelled trying to free myself.

"your sooooo cute! Why are you upside-down though?"

"because I was trying to get this damn roserix OFF!" I said frustrated.

I had tried to get this roserix off by dangling upside-down but as I tied myself up, the yarn I used wrapped around it and as I tried to unwind it I fell off the window-sill.

Now I stayed dangling in mid-air by at least four pieces of yarn that caught on something while Jen—the woman who found me as a cat wounded in the middle of a rain storm—took blackmail pictures.

"here let me help you" she said untangling me and making sure the roserix stayed on.

Damn!

I was going to have to do this the hard way…at night with the cover of darkness…(mission impossible theme playing in his head).

Humming the mission impossible tune to myself I slinked around the house until I came to Jens bedroom door while going to the ending of his favorite toon.

Jen made me watch too many spy movies…

I peeked inside and immediately wished I hadn't.

My mother would have slapped me and called me a pervert because she layed on her bed in a _sleeveless tank-top_! And watched the magic box.

Women didn't wear those in the demon dimension and if they did it was in private, preferably in a closet.

"oh, midnight! Come here baby!"

damn! I was spotted.

I wanted to smack her and tell her who she was dealing with and how I would eat her soul and steal her power.

I sighed in defeat—for now—and went to her bed where she started to strangle me.

She held me to where I was facing her and being squeezed into her chest.

Almost as if I was some kind of shiny new toy.

I made a small mroomph noise to clarify I was being strangled. She let up and set me on her lap where she started to stroke me.

Jen lived alone and I was her only companion it seemed. She never really went out accept for groceries and that was it. Never went to visit friends or parents and never brought a poor man home to mate with. No.

She seemed…alone.

I shook my head at what I was beginning to feel, I started to feel _for _her. eh, Maybe I was just hungry…

Jen turned the magic box off and looked down at me, frowning.

How dare she frown upon me? I am the prince of the demon world! I was a complete womanizer in my dimension and I have a mob of girls outside my palace wanting me to choose them to be my mate!

If my mom knew I was a womanizer…

I trailed off _that_ thought.

A watery drop fell on my head and I looked up to see her crying.

She closed her eyes and let her hair fall into her face, she started to squeeze me.

"oh midnight, Why is it I feel so alone in this world?.." she sobbed into my small neck.

The roserix dangled loosely in her grip to keep me in her arms until it started to glow.

She stared at it dumbfounded until the light engulfed us both, she squealed and I went.

"mrow…what the f*** just happened!" the light stopped glowing and receded into the roserix.

Jen looked around as if confused, she looked at me.

"did you hear someone midnight? When that strange light came from your collar, did you hear…" she trailed off and jumped from the bed grabbing a bat and heading to the door.

I followed her to the kitchen and watched as she investigated, she walked over to me and kneeled.

"look midnight, if you can be like some kind of security kitty and find the man I thought I heard then you can get a salmon all to yourself." She said smiling and rubbing my head.

I swatted her hand away from me in anger. All I wanted to know was what that guy had said that she was talking about.

"kitty? Will you find the guy that said 'what the f*** happened?' please?" she said holding her hands together in a begging sort of way.

She stopped, closed her eyes and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"why am I talking to a cat? I must be desperately lonely to do _this_" she said.

I snapped.

"why you little…! I should kill you and eat your soul your so hopeless!" I yelled, thinking pretty well, all she heard was a bunch of meowing. Instead though she fell back and started to look around looking scared.

She reached over and grabbed the bat she had dropped.

Funny, its as if…she…heard…me…

"…oh sh**!" I accidentally said out loud.

Jen looked at me with confused eyes and possibly wondering why the talking seemed to be coming from my direction no doubt.

Finally! I can talk to her and let her feel my wrath!

"wh-where ever you are, come out, now!" Jen called. I answered.

"why do that if I'm in front of you, human!" Jen still looking at me when I had talked, started to scream like a maniac, then started to cry.

"I've gone insane! My cat is talking to me now!" she sobbed.

"I am not a cat! I am a demon hybrid!" yelled.

Jen just looked at me while shaking attempting to hold back what I thought was another round of sobs, then she burst out laughing.

"ha, ha! I was worried for a second there, I'm not crazy this is just a—a crazy dream because I ate pudding last night! Ha, ha!" she fell to the floor laughing and seemingly having a good time.

"this isn't a joke! I will eat your soul as soon as this roserix is removed from my neck!" I yelled.

"oh, its just a dream so I guess I can figure out what you do without this collar" she said reaching for my roserix and pulling it off.

A flash of light shone from me as I turned back into the form of a human, when really I wasn't any of the sort.

I had long silver hair—alternative to my black cat fur—and ocean blue eyes and fangs, I wore a long sleeveless trench coat and boots with black pants.

I was about her age and I was more attractive than the normal human male…my revenge was for the mystic who put that curse on me.

I looked at her and smiled a wicked grin, flashing my fangs. Jen looked at me too, with a look of fascination in her eyes, a haze covered mine as I got to look at her in a colorful—almost—human point of view.

A sort of desire filled me since I hadn't had a woman's kiss since as long ago as I was turned into a cat. Jen seemed the same if it weren't for the fact she most likely has never even kissed a boy.

I kneeled by her side and caught her chin in between my thumb and index finger, I flashed another wicked grin at her before leaning in and preparing myself for devouring her soul.

Desire wasn't gonna keep me from revenge and giving her, her death, nor wasn't it gonna keep me from devouring every female human I got the chance from.

For a demon to suck a soul out it has to kiss his/or her prey on the mouth—and deeply—and thus renders the prey powerless to escape once the kiss is planted.

Jen obviously knew that since her reaction was her punching me square in the mouth before I could come into contact with her lips.

"what were you thinking? Kissing me? I thought you were gonna try to eat my soul!" she yelled.

"I am! Its how I eat your soul! Now let me kiss you!" I yelled frustrated with my almost completely healed bloody lip.

"no!" she countered and ran to her room, I ran after her.

she tried to shut the door in my face but I was able to catch it with my demon strength and push it open. She fell to the floor and looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Th-this isn't a dream is it?" she asked as I closed in on her.

"no" I said quietly looking at her.

I kneeled by her side and caught her face once more in my grasp before laying a soul sucking kiss to her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the middle of making dinner when I felt the spell I had made three weeks ago, come undone.

Around ten minutes later I felt the power of the nearby demon become stronger by a little bit. I immediately thought about his appearance and how he looked like a stray cat.

My roserix must have come off. I finished dinner and left the room to prepare myself.

I wiped my mouth as I walked out of her home and into the night, soul sucking tended to be a bloody job when the weakling you kiss coughs it up.

I walked down the street looking at the moon feeling bright and full of soul energy. Power.

I needed more if I was going to kill the mystic but I was impatient and I wanted to face her NOW.

The woman I was going to face was blond with green eyes and a powerful soul, glowing—no, _radiating_ with power that _any_ demon would kill for.

I found the spot I was looking for, where the mystic left me to die in animal form, while the rain pounded into my wounds and made me pass out in the arms of the girl I just devoured.

The mystic really shouldn't have left me alone where any animal lover would take pity and grab me.

I walked to the gate she left me in front of. A gate to her courtyard. A gate to her home…

I felt the demons presence just outside my home. I figured he would at least feed to attempt to be stronger than me, even if he did almost kill me that first time.

I went to grab another roserix, he may be partially stronger than me at the moment but I would be prepared to turn him into another animal. Strange thing with roserix, they almost always turned demons into small, black cats.

I walked outside to my courtyard and pretended to take trash out—since it already needed to be taken out—I felt the demons presence and as I turned from the trash-can he stood there staring at me, in disbelief.

In my hand was a roserix and he knew what I meant with it.

"I thought you didn't have another one…" he said, his smooth voice.

"I had two, curious, of when you would come back. I'm prepared" I said as he suddenly went from surprise to anger.

He ran at me with blinding speed, to grab me but I held my ground and let him shove me into the side of my house.

He pressed his whole body against mine while grabbing my wrist and attempting to grab the roserix out of my grasp.

I summoned the spell seconds before my hand gave way from his supernatural strength and we both fell to the ground struggling for breath.

He was still 'human' but his form began to waver and shrink into a small black cat, the roserix around his neck.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his small form, he was adorable as a cat.

I sighed in defeat and scooped him up into my arms, I released another curse on him so that if he got the roserix off he would be human instead of a demon. If he was human he wouldn't be able to eat my soul if he kissed me, it would just be an awkward, normal kiss.

I walked in the house and settled him on my couch. He wasn't wounded this time but the spell affected him like it would with any hybrid…even if they were extremely rare.

What was his name again?…kazune? oh-well.

I walked to the kitchen and started up some food for him. I don't know what demons like to eat but he was gonna have to deal with what I gave him.

Ugh. My head hurts.

I heard something making a popping and sizzling noise. I pricked my ears to hear and I took a big sniff.

…bacon? My stomach growled and I was immediately aware I was hungry for the wrong kind of food. I wanted soul, not stupid bacon.

My stomach growled in protest and my mouth started to water like crazy.

I peeked open an eye and I saw a paw.

…oh shit.

I was a cat again! But how? I don't remember much. I sat up and looked around I was in an unfamiliar room and this house smelled like bacon now.

I jumped off the couch and the roserix jingled around my neck, memories from before flooded my mind and I remembered the mystic and immediate anger filled me.

I walked over to where the smell was coming from and peered inside the kitchen. The mystic was cooking four pieces of bacon in a pan and some more already cooked was sitting in a plate next to her, she scooped up a couple pieces and set them in the plate.

I trotted to where she stood and put a paw on her leg so she knew I was here.

She looked down at me in surprise and smiled while I glared at her.

"hello, bacon is almost done. Here." She said putting the plate of bacon on the table and picking me up and setting me next to it.

"and how can I eat this? I'm a cat" I said thinking all she heard was some meowing.

"oh, alright." She said walking over to me. She pulled the roserix of and I was in my demon form again.

I jumped from the table and cornered her.

"ha! Your one stupid woman for taking that off now I want you to feel my lightning!" I said trying to summon the power. But it didn't come…

"what?" I said, confused.

"it's a curse, your human now so even if you did kiss me, it wouldn't steal my powers. Now eat up, your human body will need real human food to sustain you from now on and you will need sleep too" she said as an unseen force made me yawn.

Damn! I never needed this stuff when I was a demon and now I needed it to survive.

I walked over to the table and sat down, I picked up the strange strip of 'bacon' and took a bite and chewed it. It wasn't bad but I could tell there could be better.

The mystic walked over to me and placed another object in front of me, I didn't know what it was but it was warm and crispy as I poked it.

"its toast, stop playing with it and eat it" she said sternly.

I grunted and took a bit of the 'toast'.

I felt so weak, weary. After I was done eating the toast I passed out.

His face fell onto the kitchen table with a loud 'THUD!'.

I turned around to see him sound asleep with a peaceful look on his face.

His head fell onto his plate though and it was a wonder he wouldn't sit in a coma for awhile because there was a long cut along his for head and a shattered plate underneath.

I lifted his head a little and casted a healing spell on him. After that I placed the roserix around his neck and he became a small black cat again.

I picked him up and cradled him in my arms like a small infant, he acted like a child he would be treated like a child.

He twitched and made small cute noises in his sleep. Probably dreaming cat dreams.

I went to another room and settled him in a makeshift nest while I made a small bed on the floor with a spare mattress and spare blankets.

He could use this room for awhile until he gave up and decided to go home.

I settled his cat form in his bed and took the roserix off.

In his human form he was peaceful looking and as I prepared to leave, I turned the light off and I heard a small rustling noise in his room.

I grinned and went to my room.

I opened my eyes to see darkness, looking around I saw I was in a bed in another room. I sat up and took my surroundings in, then got up to explore.

I noticed I wasn't in cat form and the roserix wasn't around my neck.

A lot of trust for a demon…damn!

I'm not a demon, I'm a _human_ now. I thought with disgust.

I walked through the hall and came upon another door a little ways from mine. I cracked the door open and peeked inside, the mystic was sound asleep inside.

I walked in and sat next to her sleeping form, just looking at her. wondering. I smoothed the back of two fingers down her cheek and trailed them down her neck and then to her shoulder, down her arm and stopped at her wrist.

She was soft. I wanted to know how her lips would feel against mine and feel her powerful soul get sucked down by my greedy need.

The need to feed.

I leaned down until we were nose to nose. I considered trying to steal her powers but I remembered what she said. 'I was human' so I couldn't steal her soul through a kiss, I needed to be back to normal to do that.

But I felt the need to kiss her and sate my curiosity.

What if she said that so I wouldn't try to steal her soul?

Her lips parted as she started to murmur in her sleep.

I couldn't figure out the gibberish she was saying until two familiar words caught me.

"…mom…dad…" she whispered quietly while a small tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

I pulled back and watched as the tear fell down her soft cheek, it was about to fall into her blond, silky hair but I caught it with my finger and gently wiped it away.

She stirred and I froze in place. She stirred some more but went into another deep sleep.

I cocked my head to the side and wondered why she cried about her parents in her sleep.

I settled my large lithe form on the other side of her. I saw the roserix and I decided to reach for it. If she didn't have it I couldn't become a cat again, but I still needed to get her to lift my curse. To make me, _me_ again.

I decided not to take chances and left the roserix where it was and left her room, shutting the door softly behind me I walked back to my room and settled myself in a crossed leg position in front of the large window.

I looked up to the moon…my mother.

She was beautiful tonight, full.

My mother was the goddess of the moon and I was proud of it.

"goodnight…mother"

I was of royal demon blood and my mother wasn't supposed to have kids so she gave me to my father—king of demons—to look after as the next king.

But to be that, I needed the strength of the mystic.

I needed her. no questions asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and reality slammed into me. My parents weren't here, they were with the other spirits who moved on.

Another wake up call was the demon's face hovering over mine. He poked my cheek.

"…I'm hungry…" he said bluntly.

"and I'm creeped out…" I said then turned on him by grabbing the roserix and tossing it over his head. He was surprised by this move and had eyes like saucers when he was a black cat.

His eyes were like two oceans and his black fur was so _cute_.

I got up and left the room to make breakfast.

For breakfast I planned pancakes and sausage.

I took the pan out and waited for it to get hot while I stirred the pancake mix while the demon sat on the table.

I put some of the mix in the pan and started another pan for the sausage.

"can you at least take this damn thing off, mystic?" he said.

"yes, now wait for a second while I flip the pancakes. And my name isn't mystic, it's Karin" I said, reaching for the spatula.

I walked over and picked him up in a cradled position while kneeling and placing him on the floor. As I got up I hooked a finger in the roserix and pulled it off.

He became a man again, kneeled on the floor. He looked up at me with a look of confusion in his eyes. He slowly came to his feet and started to walk slowly over to the oven, staring at the pan and the food with a wondered look on his face.

I saw the pan on the magic heating machine and saw how it magically cooked weird food I've never heard of in my dimension.

I was about to poke it but the mystic grabbed my wrist. I looked up at her and saw her face was of panic and shock.

"what?…" I said, starting to panic. Was it going to bother the little wizard that possibly lived inside?

"don't touch that, it will burn you." She said.

"will I anger the spirit or wizard inside of it?" I asked. She just stared at me with large green eyes then started to laugh hysterically.

She fell to the floor laughing while tears streamed down her face.

"y-you, thought that there….was a wizard in it! Ha, ha!" she said. I stood over her, looking down and wondered what was so funny?

Finally she calmed down and stood up grabbing the spatula again and removing the pancakes from the pan.

She explained that the 'oven' had no wizard in it and it was 'electronic' which meant electricity was coursing through it…

Brilliant!

I layed there in the tree, looking down into karins courtyard. Thinking and waiting.

On cue she came around the corner and walked under the tree I was in. I jumped down and pounced on her.

I wrestled her until she was underneath me and looking up in horror that I was a demon once again and before she could turn away I leaned down and kissed the soul out of her.

Cold water splashed me and woke me up. Karin was standing over me with a bucket, I was on the ground underneath the tree I fell asleep in and now I was soaking wet with ice cubes all over me with the water.

Ice cubes and water mixed together equaled rude awakening.

"w-what w-was t-that f-for" I said shivering in the cold breeze that suddenly came on.

"that is so you don't fall into a catnap in a path I so obviously use on regular basis. And for screaming in your sleep saying you were gonna steal my soul and kill me." She said matter of factly.

I cursed myself for always wearing a sleeveless coat, I never got cold in my demon form, but obviously I was human now I needed to get used to it.

Karin took pity and got me into the house.

I shrugged off my coat and Karin learned real fast I didn't wear shirts, I got a shirt, new black sweat pants and a warm blanket.

I smelled a sweet scent in the air, Karin walked in holding two mugs and sat next to me on the couch.

She handed me the mug and I saw it was filled with brown liquid with white stuff on top. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Karin saw.

"its cocoa, with marshmallows" she explained.

"what's cocoa? Or marshmallows" I asked.

"try it, its just melted chocolate" she said.

I didn't know what that is either but I'll give it a shot. I took a small sip of the warm liquid and it was pure bliss.

It was sweet and yet had a bitterness that was necessary and made it all the better, It was heaven in a cup.

I took a larger drink of it and practically purred with the satisfaction of the warmth it offered as well as taste.

I finally needed air so I stopped drinking it for a minute to catch my breath.

Karin giggled. "like it?" she asked. I just looked at her breathing deeply until I just shook my head yes and started to drink some more.

A large sound suddenly came in and startled me, I almost dropped my cup.

It would ring for a second then stop then start again. Karin got up and walked over to a strange object and picked it up while pressing something that made the terrible noise stop.

I sighed in content and watched as she pressed it to her ear.

She would shake her head as she said yes or no then started to talk about something called a 'grocery store', she said good bye then pressed another thing on the whatchamacallit. Then put it back in a seat like thing.

"what is that?" I said. Staring at it awkwardly then at her.

is she insane? Does she do this often, talking to herself?

"it's a phone, and it helps people to communicate and hold a conversation with out having to go to each other's house or sending letters.

I looked at it and murmured to myself 'magic' while burying my face in my cup again.

Karin went to the other room and then came back wearing something different. With the word's 'jeens grocery outlet' on it.

I cocked my head to the side as she straightened her collar.

"going somewhere?" I asked.

"yes, and your staying here" she said looking at me with a glare.

She moved to the front door and I jumped up and tried to follow her out.

"no…" she said placing a finger in my chest to stop me from leaving. "…you need to stay here, if you're a good little demon I'll consider rewarding you with your powers back."

My eyes widened and realization came back, if I was obedient I would get my powers back—and she would be stupid enough to do that—and I could get her power for myself! It was so stupid it could actually work.

"GAAH! Where is she!" I yelled while pacing in her living room, "she never said she would be gone _this_ long!" I finally gave up waiting and went to the couch, I layed down and closed my eyes for a minute.

Pretty soon I heard the door open and it wasn't sunset anymore, it was night. I didn't know who it was coming through the door but I wasn't about to let any _human_ sneak up on me.

I used the darkness as cover and went over to the human formed as a shadow in the light of the moon, whoever it was they were as good as dead.

Something suddenly went over my head and shrunk me, I was a cat again. A light suddenly appeared and Karin stood in the doorway looking at me with a grin.

"oh, its you…" I said as she walked passed.

"who did you think it was?" she asked.

"an intruder!".

She giggled and went to put her coat on her coat hanger then went to her room, I followed her and jumped up onto her dresser.

I watched as she undressed and redressed, she didn't seem to now I was here until I said; "you sleep with a bra on?" she whirled around and grabbed a weird thing called a 'clock' then threw it at me while using another shirt to cover herself up.

"pervert!" she yelled.

"you should be flattered that I'm complementing you! I'm a prince, and I have mobs of girls in the demon world that want my hand in mating!" I yelled.

"you're a prince, really?" Karin said looking confused and like she didn't believe me.

"yes!" I yelled as she slipped her night shirt on "I am kazune, prince of demons and future king!"

I jumped from the dresser and went to her bed, I jumped up on it as she sat down to take her socks off. She looked at me for a moment then reached over and pulled off the roserix. I turned into my human form and looked at her confused and she leaned over and seemed to be inspecting me.

While she was gone I had changed back into my original clothes and boots.

"your seriously a prince, with the way you act? Not very princely I'll admit." She said leaning back handing the roserix to me.

I accepted the cross and inspected the jeweled surface.

I sat with my legs crossed on her bed and she seemed to stare at me with a look of observation in her eyes.

I suddenly threw the roserix aside and leaned back sprawling my lithe form along her bed and closing my eyes.

Karin didn't argue, instead she layed next to me and turned the lamp off.

"your just like a toddler…" she murmured, I didn't have the energy to argue that case so I just layed there and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to arms wrapping around my waist and my eyes shot open to see Karin hugging me while crying in her sleep. is it me? Or does she seem to do this every night? Cry in her sleep?

I awkwardly turned so I was facing her and put a hand under my chin to use my arm as support to keep my head up.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, I wanted to kiss her full lips and for some reason I wanted it for love, not her soul…

What the hell is wrong with me?

My cheeks felt flushed and my heart was skipping beats left and right.

I sunk down until her arms were around my chest, leaning down I lightly brushed my lips to hers and relished the thought that her lips were softer than her arms and cheek.

The thought of killing this beautiful creature started to kill _me_ and I immediately was torn in two.

Do I betray my father or kill the woman I think I'm falling for?

The light shone through the blinds this morning and made the color of my room glow in a dim yet warm orange color. I snuggled closer to the warm object in my bed and pressed my ear against it, hearing its heart beat to a ryth—wait!

My eyes snapped open and I immediately knew what I was hugging.

"ready to wake up sleeping beauty?" kazune said, grinning. Looking at me as if he had been awake for awhile now.

"pervert!…" I yelled as I threw him off the bed. He landed in a crouch position and then stood up, he jumped back on the bed and pinned me down under his weight.

"when you sleep you whisper and cry for your parents. Are they dead? If you don't mind my asking?" he said while I looked up at his face. His eyes seemed to enchant me and his hair was such a pretty silver color while his eyelashes were so long. He had a silver ring pierced in his right ear that I didn't notice before and he held a soft look of compassion on his face.

Was his skin as soft as it looked?

He leaned down and skimmed his lips over my neck.

"Mmm, _yehtu e hocho, te he anacksoonamoo, se pahadre de madrea_" he murmured breathlessly.

"what did you just say? What language was that?" I asked.

"the language of the dead…I said your more beautiful than the sun and the moon, but shouldn't cry about your parents. It ruins such a pretty face…" he said kissing my jaw bone.

He slid his arm underneath my head to support it like a pillow and looked into my eyes.

He leaned down and took my lips with his pressing a gentle kiss to me. I was shocked at first but eventually he had slid past my lips and deepened the kiss, he was so good, he tasted like he just ate the sweetest fruit in the world.

He Put a hand on the back of my head and leaned forward more to deepen the kiss further.

I tangled my hands in his hair and noted its silky texture, he made a small purring sound in his throat and urged me to keep my hands there but my lungs had other plans. I needed air.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath and he was panting too, we eventually caught our breath and he kissed my jaw bone again.

"you know, we don't have to be enemy's?" he said snaking an arm around my waist.

"sorry, but…I…" I couldn't say it, because I didn't want to? Or because I didn't want to be with him? I am so confused now, one day he was set on killing me and now he wants to kiss and make out?

While I was thinking he had devised a demonic plan to ease a hand in my hair and put his forehead to mine while murmuring in his language mixed with that familiar _anacksoonamoo_ word.

I think that's my new nickname.

He looked into my eyes with his sapphire, crystal blue eyes.

they made me feel like I was at the tropics and diving into their clear blue water, my eyelids got heavy and his seemed to as well. He kissed me again, only softer and sweeter this time.

I knew only one thing, that if he did go back to his dimension I would be heart broken. The thought brought a tear to my eye and he noticed, wiping it away he broke the kiss and a look of confusement covered his eyes. He didn't understand that we couldn't be together. He was too much like a toddler and I think I love him.

"something the matter?" he asked.

"k-kazune? How do you really feel about me?" I asked. He looked puzzled and then thoughtful.

He leaned down and brushed a light kiss to my cheek.

"Karin, I think I'm falling for you. I don't know why, but I am" he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"but, don't you want to go back to your dimension? And get your powers back?" I said feeling guilty. He just looked at me then leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"if I had my powers back, I would kill you with my next kiss. I don't want that anymore. And as for my dimension…I have a younger brother, he can reign the kingdom and my father is still young and wont die for a millennia in this world so…" he leaned back and looked down at me.

Then layed a small quick kiss to my lips before springing off the bed in a happy skip, then hopped out the door.

I was sweeping the patio when someone came to the door. A strikingly beautiful young…woman? As the figure got closer I realized it was a man…one looking oddly a lot like a demon would.

He had two different colored eyes, one blue and one purple.

A gray cat followed him and it appeared to have small wings on its back, he stopped and looked at me silently with a confused expression.

He had brown hair, a sleeveless lightish-dark-blue trench coat and a trident like staff in his hand, he had earrings too.

He just stared at me in surprise then his expression softened into a peaceful smile as if we have been friends since the day we were born…

Can anybody say creepy?

He bowed in a gentlemanly fashion and then straightened out again.

"excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you've seen a young man around her by the name of kazune?" he asked. Just then kazune appeared out of nowhere and landed on the young—demon?—gentlemen.

"back off! She's mine!" kazune yelled. While getting off of the guy.

He walked over and stood in front of me, protectively.

The man looked at us and narrowed his eyes on me then widened them when they landed on kazune. He jumped up and tackled kazune in a hug screaming; "kazune! My friend and lover!, missed you so much!" he cried like a little girl, hugging kazune around his waist, on his knees.

"n-nishikiori!" kazune yelled while blushing.

"lover?" I said confused and grossed out. Did I make out with a gay man?

"don't listen to him! He's my brother!" kazune shouted getting irritated and attempting to pull nishikiori off.

I blushed at the thought of kazune with his brother then walked a little closer to pinch nishikiori's hand.

He immediately got off of kazune crying and rubbing his hand in a soothing gesture. He stopped then looked from kazune then me then back again then smiled a mischievous grin.

"kazuuune…" he said grinning wider "…you didn't tell me you were wife hunting, you told me you were gonna hunt mystics down and feed off their soul's…"

"n-nishikiori! I-I was but something…happened…" kazune said looking at me with pleading eyes.

Nishikiori was gonna ruin my life, I looked over to Karin pleading with my eyes for forgiveness.

"what?…" she said sounding confused.

"Karin, let us talk alone….please" I said, practically begging or pleading with her.

she nodded her head and went inside the house. Nishikiori looked at me and snickered.

"what?" I said icily towards him.

"your rather cute when your in love" he said smiling and trying to hide his smile.

I practically growled at him and he shrunk back in fear.

"look, nishikiori. I don't need you messing this up, go home!" I hissed.

He made a saucy salute and said "no can do _brotah_ [brother] father was worried for you and sent me to make sure you were safe and to stay with you to help in case of danger."

"I don't need help, now get the fuck out!" I hissed again as nishikiori walked right passed me and deeper into karins courtyard.

He twirled in a circle of bliss and said "wow! Its so pretty here, I want to stay longer! Ahahahaha" he laughed as he jumped up in a happy dance then got splashed with a hose because Karin taught me how to use it earlier.

"ah, that is rather cold" he said shivering, then his demons immortal power made him warm again.

"ah…kazune how about a welcome kiss for your brother?" he said smiling and lunging at me.

Karin came around the corner and saw me with my hand over nishikiori's mouth and his face inches from mine.

"oh my, sorry if I was interrupting something" she said covering her eyes.

"awww, nonsense. Come here!" he said running at her and giving her a big kiss—on the lips—before kazune could stop him.

She stood there with a red face and a dazed look in her eyes before falling down, passed out.

"nishikiori! Did you forget what your kiss will do to a human? Are you that stupid?" I yelled scooping her into my arms and praying he didn't suck the life from her.

"awww it was just a _wee_ kiss, no tongue like were supposed to" he said with a smart ass attitude. I ran inside and went to her room.

I set her gently in her bed and covered her up with the covers, careful to not wake her immediately in case it caused a reaction that I didn't know, that could be dangerous if she forgot all about me and with her powers? A small shudder passed through me at the thought of my—could be—death.

I pressed a small kiss to her forehead and prayed to god she was alright. A small tear formed at the corner of my eye at the thought she was gonna be a soulless shell.

I kissed the corner of her mouth as I settled next to her in the bed. If she died I might not be able to get turned back and if she died I would lose the woman I loved.

I would lose two things at once.


	4. Chapter 4

"waaaaah!" nishikiori screamed as he cried. I had hit him over the head with a pan and was yelling at him.

Karin hasn't woken up in two days and I was getting nastier with anxiety by the second. He sat in on the floor crying like a baby and rubbing his eyes trying to keep his tears from gushing worse than they already were.

He refused to leave, even after I beat him to a pulp the first day he was here, after he kissed Karin. Nishikiori was the weakest demon in our realm, a human woman once beat him up with her purse after he tried to kiss her.

In reality he never actually kissed anyone before—other than mom—that is…Karin was his first kissed woman.

A feeling of disgust shivered through my body and made me want to vomit with dread, tear's formed in my eye's as I sat on the front porch away from my younger brother.

My head fell into my hands as I cried, I lifted my head and looked down at the water droplets on my gloved hand. It made me want to cry harder at my disgrace.

When I was a demon, when ever I cried it would be my blood I was crying out, not water…it was rare for me to even cry and Karin made me do a lot of it.

…not water.

A sudden memory took my mind and made me swear. At home—in the demon realm—demons took humans as pets and when they got injured the demons would cut their wrists and make the injured human drink their blood.

Demon blood could heal them, demon blood can heal Karin.

I jumped up from my spot and ran to nishikiori.

"are you sure this will work?" nishikiori wined the question as he held the knife a few inches from his wrist.

"yes" I said agitated. Me and nishikiori were in karins room and have been arguing about this for almost an hour. "but why cant _you_ do this?" he cried.

"because I'm not a demon and you are, now do it or I will do it for you!" I yelled at him.

Nishikiori cried as he pressed the knife into his wrist and watched the blood swell up out of the wound and started gushing out with each heart-beat.

He pushed his wrist into her mouth and let it run down her throat.

Her body automatically swallowed it and she bucked against the bed, trying to get away from it.

I jumped on top of her and held her down while my brother put the blood in her mouth.

Soon she stopped bucking and nishikiori took his wounded wrist from her and left to go nurse it. I stayed and looked down to her.

She had some blood on her chin that I delicately wiped away, I settled myself next to her—but still on top of her—and buried my face in the crook of her neck. Tears were streaking down her shoulder as I prayed this would work.

If she died I would loose everything, I wouldn't get my powers back as a demon and so I could never go home and if she died I would also loose the one woman I have ever loved in my entire life.

I gently kissed her cheek as I fell asleep with her tucked safely in my arms.

I woke up with something on top of me, something warm and welcoming…

I snuggled closer to it without opening my eyes to see what it was. It was wrapped around me in a sweet caress and it radiated a warmth I found… familiar…I peeked open an eye to see the neck of a silvery blond man with blue ocean like eyes. He looked down at me and smiled.

"kazune…kun?" I said uncertain.

He started crying and buried his head into my neck while squeezing me tighter to his chest.

I brought my arms from under his and wrapped them so they hugged his shoulder blade with my hands resting on the top of his shoulders.

I let him cry into my neck like a toddler who hasn't seen his mother in forever and wondered why he was even doing it.

Seriously, how long was I possibly asleep? An hour?

Kazune finally brought his head up and kissed me on the lips with a passion usually reserved for husbands who haven't seen their wife in a month. He threaded his hand through my hair to deepen the kiss while he still cried. I just closed my eyes and let him.

We broke apart for air and he put his forehead to mine as we both tried to catch our breath.

He opened his eyes finally and looked at me with a possessiveness that made me want to crawl into him for protection from the outside world. In answer he hugged me tighter and tighter until he stopped at the point—as if he knew—where I could still breath but still feel how strong he wanted me to know he was, even if he was 'human' at the moment.

He leaned down to put his lips by my ears and whispered; "I will protect you…Karin…" when he said my name it sent chills up my spine and I shivered. "…I love you…" he finally said and started talking in that language I didn't know but I still remembered the _anaksoonamoo _word that he kept using mixed with words I didn't know.

I heard a series of thumping that grew louder and louder until finally kazune's brother burst through the door crying waving a cut finger in the air.

The sudden burst, excited kazune and he jumped up on his feet and hovered over me in a defensive crouch.

Nishikiori stopped crying and dancing like a monkey to look down at me and then burst into hysterical laughing mixed with 'whee's'.

He ran out of the room that left me and kazune staring out at him in a what—the—fuck sort of way.

Freak!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm here again!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have stupid dialup for my internet and my mom is always on the phone talking! And I have been trying to update my stories as fast as possible but dialup is really slow too! So it takes almost about an hour to load up anything!**

**Anyway, enjoy my new chapter! XD**

**I Promise to try harder!**

I swept the front porch since no one did it while I slept.

Its been a day since I woke up and kazune explained that michi's little peck on the lips sucked half of my energy and made me pass out for three days.

I decided since kazune's brother was gonna stay I would at least give him a nickname because 'nishikiori' was a mouthful.

Michi played in the grass trying to catch butterflies and acting like a little kid…that thinks it's a cat.

Which was ironic on my part since his brother kazune was bound by a roserix.

I've been avoiding kazune since this morning I finally woke up, I cant get too attached to him if he plans on going home…or if he finds out he wants my power more than he wants me, which he already demonstrated when he first attacked me and then the second time and then the attempted third time when he tried to summon lightning and yet couldn't.

"hello love!" Michi squealed as he glomped me around the neck.

I clawed at his arms until he let go smiling like the idiot he was.

"h-hello Michi" I said wheezing for air. I reached to grab the broom off the ground and resumed my sweeping while Michi watched with an awed expression on his face.

"what?" I finally asked.

"you really are a pretty young woman aren't you? I'm not surprised kazune fell for you!" he said smiling and giggling like a teenage girl.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"ooh, its simple really. Kazune at home never wanted a woman in the first place, he turned down a lot of pretty girls and disappointed many others by breaking up with them." He explained.

"so he's had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"still does, but he's been planning to break up with her since she used her gang to beat up a lot of girls, just by looking at him!" he said smiling and laughing.

I was not laughing. Kazune still technically had a girlfriend and he cheated on her, and I was non the wiser…bastard. "Michi, I'm going for a walk…" I said leaving him.

I walked down the street feeling used and betrayed, if kazune loved me he would have said something instead of hiding it from me. I walked down an empty street and stopped dead in my tracks.

Someone was following me. Something not kazune or Michi…

Just then something covered my vision and I couldn't breath, pretty soon my vision faded as I fell into unconscious.

Where is she?

I kept thinking to myself she was gonna be home any minute now, laughing and joking about why in gods creation she was late to be home. I paced in worry as the seconds ticked by.

It was sunset and night would be soon, that was when most demon rise to the human world for food.

"nishikiori, do you know where Karin went?" I asked him as he entered the room.

"for a walk…she seemed sad and mad at the same time, so my guess is she's fuming at what I said." He said reclining into a seat and opening one of karins Cosmo magazines. I froze and looked at him with a serious look.

"what…did…you…SAY!" I snapped out each word like a gun and yelled as I finished.

Michi shrunk into his seat and looked as if he was about to cry.

"I-I said that you had a girlfriend that you were gonna break up with. I-I only said the truth about it, I swear!" he said with tears streaming down his face, trying to hide behind the woman's magazine.

I threw my hands into the air with frustration and stormed out the door, I didn't care if anyone saw me with my original clothing I was gonna find Karin.

I stormed through the streets and passed big carriages without their attached animals…that's really weird.

Walking around the corner I saw no one, then I heard a slight muffled noise and a laugh that sounded oddly familiar. It came from an alley near me, I walked closer to it staying close to the wall and using my stealth. A sudden power jolted through me and electricity formed at my hands then disappeared inside of me.

I felt myself radiating with my old demon power. I peered down the alley and saw my—soon to be old—girlfriend laughing with her gang. I was confused until a small movement in the darkest part of the alley, I looked harder and stretched my demon senses to see Karin tied and unconscious with an old rag over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

The movement I saw was my girlfriends pet rat nibbling on a cut on karins leg—that would explain the tears.

Seeing Karin this way broke my heart and scared me. What if she was dead? Is that why I have my powers now? Did she give them back moments before she died? A million thoughts were running through my head but out of all those screaming thoughts one was the loudest of them all.

MY EX WAS GONNA DIE !

I summoned up all my strength to the point I heard the rolling storm form above me and start spreading. Soon the entire town was engulfed in the storm I had created. My anger was fueled with the rage I had for the ones who hurt Karin.

I heard them in the alley murmuring and huddling closer together in fear of the storm, I scaled the building next to the alley and used it as a platform to control my thunder and lighting.

It started pelting down rain and bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree, causing it to fall.

I started commanding the storm using the language of the dead and summoning powerful wind. I aimed it at the alleyway and as I looked down I saw that the girls are being blown down to the ground and the moment it stopped they got up and disappeared into the world portal leading to the underworld.

My storm still whipped around the town but I jumped from the roof, into the alley and to karins side.

I touched her face and noted how cold it was, I untied her and scooped her up into my arms and made her more comfortable as I felt her pulse…

It was faint, but still there. I saw her soul through her and it wasn't pulsing with power anymore, she was dying for sure. Not just a coma this time.

I stood holding her bridal style and walked out of the alley. Something tugged on my pant leg, I looked down and saw my ex had left her pet and it was now gnawing on my leg.

I lifted my leg up and stomped on its tail which made it yelp and scamper off into a trash pile. I sighed and left, on the way home my storm had simmered and was now just a light drizzle falling and misting over everything.

I looked down at karins face and noticed she was more pale than I last looked. I needed to get home, Now.

Once we got there nishikiori tried to greet us but I just stormed past him and went into karins room. I shut the door and locked it to make sure he didn't come in and bring his stupidity and bad luck.

I settled her on her bed and grabbed another pair of clothes that she called pajamas and re-dressed her into them before settling her under her covers.

I blankly stared into space as I tried to calmed down. Soon the drizzle outside stopped and the sky cleared up to reveal a bright moon. I got up and settled in next to Karin, holding her and trying to warm her up.

I took a knife and cut my wrist to let my blood flow into her mouth, she stirred, that relaxed me a little. Knowing she wasn't paralyzed meant her spine was okay, after I gave enough of my blood I took my wrist back and covered it with my saliva—because it had a weird chemical in it that made it a healing liquid—I got up to go to the window and sat on the sill. I looked at the moon and wondered what my mother was like, I never got the chance to ever talk to her, within the third week after my birth I was given to my father. I had no memory of her.

I looked a Karin and remembered all that she'd ever done for me, she didn't want to take me in but she still did. She seemed to act like a mother all the time if it weren't for the fact we kissed.

I closed my eyes and For the first time I directed my prayer to my mother, I wonder if she would plead to god for me because he doesn't seem to listen to me.

Probably because I'm a demon.

I walked over to Karin and settled in next to her, I concentrated heat from my body to hers and that caused a reaction to the scented candles in her room, they all lit up and made the room smell of a mixture of strawberries, a minty kinda smell, and what she called 'chocolate'.

I didn't care, if she was warm I was okay with it. Some of her original color started to come back and I sighed with relief. I sat up and crossed my legs so I was able to perform another prayer of thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

God I was passing out a lot lately! I never thought it could happen.

I opened my eyes and saw a golden ray of sunshine peeking through my curtains. I sat up and stretched while yawning then I tried to remember what happened.

Visions of four girls and the need to release kazune's powers filled my head and I remembered that I gave his power back thinking I was gonna die. I didn't want kazune to not have his powers because some psycho chick wanted me to die!

I heard a faint intake of breath and slowly turned to see a fully grown fully demon powered hybrid sleeping next to me with the slight indication he was dreaming another cat dream, because he was making small noises in his sleep and twitching.

He opened his mouth to yawn and his fangs displayed themselves by sinking out of their sheaths that hid them in his demon form. He opened his eyes and looked at me with cat like slits in them and completely fang ahoy!

I squeaked with surprise as I haven't seen him like this in a while, it was stunningly and surprisingly beautiful for a man who obviously wasn't gay or transvestite.

He turned onto his side facing me and acting provocatively male.

He turned again on his stomach and gracefully sat up to put his face in mine and stared devilishly in my eyes, he smiled a little wicked grin before pushing me back on my back and kneeling above me, still grinning.

He leaned down and kissed my neck then trailed kisses up to my cheek and up to my forehead. He sighed and put his forehead to mine before locking eyes with me again.

I remembered why I was upset and tried to look away but he put two very strong fingers on my chin and kept me from doing so.

I closed my eyes and prayed he did decide to kill me because I had a feeling that girl who tried to kill me was no stranger to him. I didn't want to die seeing those two beautiful, ocean colored eyes. It would only remind me of what was really a lie and what I _thought_ was real.

A small tear escaped my eye and kazune delicately wiped it away, my next thought was that he was gonna be evil about this and let me live but still go back to the demon world feeling good about himself _and_ feeling excited to see his '_girlfriend_' again.

More tears formed at my eyes and a small sob almost escaped my lips.

I could see so many tears forming at her eyes and so much tension, a small noise sounded in her throat and I noticed she was trying not to cry. I delicately stroked her cheeks and eyelids to wipe away all the tears she was crying.

I frowned when she didn't stop or open her eyes, she didn't want to cry or show weakness in front of me and it was my fault she was mad in the first place.

I put my forehead to hers once again and whispered to her in the language of the dead sweet words and promises she wouldn't understand.

I leaned back and playfully poked my fingers on her cheeks and then I used my thumb to carefully try to pry her eyes open.

She opened her eyes and glared at me then brought a fist to my cheek, which made me fall sideways off the bed and on the floor. She got up wordlessly and ran to the hallway crying, leaving me to stare confusingly after her.

I ran. That's what I do best after all.

I cried as I locked myself in the bathroom, I blushed as I realized I was dressed in my pajamas and whether kazune or Michi changed me, all my bets were on kazune.

I braced both hands on the edge of the sink and cried. Pretty soon all my strength was drained and I sank to the floor in a crying heap, I curled into a painful ball, unable to breath.

I tried to stop long enough to catch my breath but still just cried. I had to get kazune out of my house before he hurt me too much.

I layed in a tree out of sight, staring at the sky, thinking. Karin must be upset at the fact I still technically had a girlfriend, but she has to face the fact I had no feelings for her anymore and I haven't for a while.

A year in my dimension was twenty years in the human world, so…

My mind trailed off as I let my leg dangle underneath me, and my eyes drifted shut as the sun soaked in my skin, my silvery blond hair moved slightly in the warm summer breeze.

I opened my eyes again and felt the sun shine into them before I sensed someone coming into Karins home, something like me but…different.

I jumped to my feet and scanned the courtyard for intruders but came up with nothing.

Whoever it was, he was a master at the art of ninja.

I jumped down out of the tree and made sure to make my presence known so the intruder was weary of me.

I walked carefully around, looking for the intruder. I let my eyes turn red and my fangs extend to make sure the intruder was scared when he see's me so I hopefully don't really have to fight him.

I was in my garden, weeding it and planting new herbs and roses with Michi playing behind me.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stood straight—still on his knees—with a serious look on his face.

"Intruder!" he yelled before suddenly sitting back down, humming a song and sniffing a flower. I sensed it too so I stood up and looked around before bending back over to finish my chore…at least that would be what the enemy would think.

I started to mutter a spell that would render any cloak useless to the human eyes and let me see him. Once the spell was complete Michi saw him before I could turn around and tackled him, or I thought it was a 'he' before I heard the woman shriek behind me with the thud of a landing.

When I turned Michi was on top of a woman who was wearing a white cloak and she had short silver hair with sparkles in it, her eyes were like kazune's and she used to hold a staff with a moon before Michi had tackled her and it clattered to the ground.

She was a beautiful woman.

I heard a shriek come from the garden area, as I ran the feeling of the intruder's sense came back and got stronger before I turned a corner and saw nishikiori on top of a woman and Karin over by her garden safely tucked in the lush green leaves of a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed walking towards Karin and standing protectively in front of her.

The woman looked at me and her gorgeous blue eyes widened with knowing. She had tears form in her eyes before muttering; "kazune?"

I realized my eyes were blue again and my fangs had retracted but the irritation the she didn't answer my question was eating at my insides and made my eyes change once more and my fangs extend.

I didn't who this was and I wanted to know why she was here.

"…rrgh, tell me who you are!" I demanded. She winced at my raised voice and then started; "k-kazune, don't you know who I am? You prayed for me to help you" my eyes widened with realization at who this was. She was my mom…

What the hell just happened!

A sudden memory flooded my head, a memory that wasn't mine or my mothers…

_I paced in the hallway, waiting for my child to be born. Luna is my wife and I support her._

_ She came to my dimension when the baby started coming because she isn't allowed to have kids with a demon, no one knew about our child and we didn't even go to a doctor there to help her._

_ The doctor walked in carrying a clipboard and looking at papers._

_ "well, it looks like you're the father of the baby boy of…Luna" he said looking over another sheet of information._

_ I went into the room an hour later once I was given the o.k. signal, I saw Luna was asleep and a small crib sat next to her._

_ I walked over to the crib and saw a silvery blond boy sleeping peacefully, I scooped up the small child and cradled him._

_ He opened his eyes and flashed blue at me, then he smiled before giggling and grabbing my beard and tugging on it._


End file.
